mafiaonlinegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia III
Mafia IIII as introduced by Unreality; "is a game of danger, deceit and murder set in the desert trading city of Oasis. Here, in the middle of the vast desert that serves as a border between the country of Content Phoenix and its hostile neighbor, Quarky, Oasis has been the new target of a Mafia group, killing the Innocents by night. But also, there are Quarky Agents- spies sent by Quarky to infiltrate the city. They were sleeper agents, waiting for the right moment. With the Mafia in town, the right moment is NOW. The Quarky Agents, not knowing each other's identities, will operate within the sandy streets of Oasis. The Innocents are an angry mob by day, lynching one person among them every day who may be a baddie. And of course, drawn to all the ongoings, the Grim Reaper is in Oasis, sharpening his/her scythe for the suspenseful times ahead". History Sign Up ''? July 2008 - ? July 2008 Theme Classic Mafia Rules, Roles, Win Conditions *The game moves in cycles of night & day, which are completely unrelated to real-time night and day and time. The first phase is night (the 1st night), then the 1st day follows, then the 2nd night, 2nd day, etc... the game continues until one side has won, however we may play for "second place" or whatever if one group wins too quickly (such as the GR or QAs) *There is no PMing behind the scenes allowed! The only people that can PM each other are the Mafiosos, and only at night. If someone PMs you behind-the-scenes about the game, contact me immediately *The first person to die will be invincible for the first night and first day of Mafia IV, and the second person to die will be invincible for the first night of Mafia IV. There is nobody invincible for Mafia III, since Puzzlegirl and Dnae aren't playing in this game * Mafia - win by killing all the Innocents and the Grim Reaper. Every night they choose one person to bump off via PMs (this is the only time PMing is allowed in the game!!!). Also, any night, but not two nights in a row, the Mafia can opt to "rough up" someone, in which two implications are given: :Do not continue your line of accusations, or we will kill you :Do not reveal that you were roughed up, or we will kill you Roughing up is an option for the Mafia, and can have outcomes that aren't always good for the Mafia- so only do this if you've thought about it and want to. Also, at the beginning of the game, the Mafia is informed of who the Bomb is and what type of Detective the Detective is * Quarky Agents - the Quarky Agents are spies sent into Oasis by the hostile neighboring country of Quarky. The Agents' objective is to kill the Sphinx, for getting rid of the Guardian of the Desert would help Quarky's advance northward through the desert. Of course, the Sphinx has to die while it's a Sphinx, not while it's still the Illusionist. The QAs also have a secondary mission: if the main mission becomes impossible, the QAs are informed of this and can then win by, the VERY NEXT DAY, if the Innocents lynch a specific player (which is randomly chosen by me). If the QAs fail the secondary mission too, their identities are outed and the lynching that day is a mass lynching. In the beginning of the game, the QAs are independently PMed! They do not know each others' identities. Each night, they PM me a target, and only with majority votes will their target be killed. However, if it gets down to 1 QA left, he/she can only kill every even night * Grim Reaper - wins by killing the Vigilante (if this happens early enough, we will play for "second place"). The Grim Reaper kills every even-numbered night * Innocents - win by killing the Mafia, the QAs, and the Grim Reaper. During the day, a lynching vote occurs, and the condemned person gets publicly executed and their role revealed. Roles are not revealed if killed at night Innocents * Doctor and Healer- the Doctor and Healer are basically the same thing, with just different methods of practicing medicine. They save someone every night by PMing me. If this person is targeted for death by someone, the person will be saved by the Doctor/Healer and live. The Doctor/Healer cannot save the same person two times in a row. They can save themselves, but only once in the game * Vigilante- knows who the Defender is. The Vigilante kills for the Innocents every odd-numbered night, except for the 1st night. Can choose not to kill * Defender- knows who the Vigilante is. While the Defender is alive, the Vigilante cannot die, and gets out of every death situation with badass awesomeness * Inspector- PMed, by me, one Mafia identity at the beginning of every odd-numbered day (1st, 3rd and 5th for the three Mafiosos). After that, if they are still alive and the game is still continuing, they get PMed the identities of the QAs (the 7th and 9th days), and then the Grim Reaper the 11th day * Sage- can PM me anytime to get the list of the people the Doctor has been saving. Also, the Sage can choose to PM me every even-numbered day to see how many Mafiosos are alive * Spy- can spy on anyone ever even-numbered day. They PM me who they want to spy on, and I reply, revealing that person's role * Bomb- knows who the Inspector is. When (if) the Bomb dies, there is a half chance that they will take their killer down with them. If their killer is the Mafia, a random Mafioso will be killed- however the Mafia is informed at the beginning of the game who the Bomb is. If the Bomb's killer is the Grim Reaper, the Grim Reaper would blow up. If the Bomb is lynched, the Innocent who was most outspoken for the lynching (chosen by me) is blown up. If I can't decide, I pick randomly from the Innocents that voted for the Bomb. Also, because of the Bomb's mechanical parts, he/she is an effective Lie Detector. Any day, but not two days in a row, the Bomb can PM me with a quote that someone said, and I'll tell them the true-or-false-ness of the statement (they can also bold a specific statement from the quote to lie detect) * Illusionist- every even-numbered night (the same night that the Grim Reaper kills), the Illusionist can make illusionary copies of one person to protect them ONLY from the Grim Reaper (the Mafia ain't fooled). The Illusionist cannot protect themself, nor can they protect the same person twice in a row. When (if) the Grim Reaper dies, and the Illusionist is still alive, they transform into the Sphinx: * Sphinx- appears normal by day, but every odd-numbered night, they can protect one person (not themself and not the same person 2x in a row). If someone tries to kill the protected person, the would-be killer gets asked a riddle, to which they get one chance to guess correctly, OR they can back down and withdraw if they think the riddle is too hard (because of this, I make up the riddle, not the Sphinx). If they do accept the riddle, however, and guess correctly, the Sphinx steps aside and allows the killing. If they guess incorrectly, the Sphinx kills the killers. All of the killers. ie, the entire Mafia would be slaughtered (or if were the Grim Reaper or Vigilante, just the one person). That's why there's the option of backing down from the kill. If someone tries to kill the Sphinx at night while the Sphinx is off protecting someone, the killer searches all night in vain. However, if someone tries to kill the Sphinx on an even-numbered night, the Sphinx can be killed normally, as he/she is not protecting anyone that night * Squeaker- knows who the Defender is. If the Squeaker dies, he/she reveals the identity of the Defender... if the Squeaker is lynched, the character shouts it out to everyone during the lynching. If the Squeaker is killed by the Mafia or the Grim Reaper, in my night post I show him/her saying that, but not what they said (the killers get privately PMed the Defender's identity). If the Vigilante kills the Squeaker, the Squeaker is silenced, though an Innocent is dead. Remember, the Squeaker gives away the Defender's identity even if a Doctor or Healer saves them * Desert Warrior- the Desert Warrior kills every odd night... however, the DW only succeeds if their target is a QA, otherwise the kill doesn't take place, and the identity of the intended target is not revealed in the night post * Detective- PMs me one person every odd-# night. Gets PMed a response either "guilty" or "innocent", though no specific information past that. Guilty means a baddie- mafia/GR/quarky. However, before the game begins, I roll a random chance. There is a 4% chance the Detective is a Sucky Detective, and reverses everything (ie, guilty appears innocent and innocent appears guilty). Another 4% chance that they're a Paranoid Detective, where everyone appears guilty, and another 4% chance that they're a Naive Detective, where everyone appears innocent. Of course, the Detective doesn't know his own status- however, the Mafiosos know the Detective's status, though the Mafia doesn't know the identity of the Detective * Mayor- the Mayor is a confirmed Innocent. Everyone knows who the Mayor is. Also, the Mayor, via his/her power, can stop one lynching that he/she feels is wrong Mafia * Thief- at night, the Thief can opt to steal from one person (once stolen from, they can never steal from that person again). The Thief cannot steal two nights in a row. If a Detective or Spy investigates the Thief the next day after a theft, the Thief appears as the identity of the person they stole from. This has no affect on the Inspector. Also, in the night post, everyone was informed that the person's house was broken into * Assassin- if the Doctor or Healer visits the Assassin to save/heal them, the Assassin kills them after being saved (or just kills them, if the Assassin isn't in danger). If the Mayor stops the lynching of the Assassin, the Assassin assassinates the Mayor during his/her escape * Bankroller- the Bankroller is a cashman behind the Mafia. If the Bankroller dies (at night or day, doesn't matter), his/her role is given away as well as the specific role of "Bankroller"- normally, if a Mafioso dies during a lynching, their specific role isn't given away. But the Bankroller's is * Godfather- leader of the local Mafia ring. The Godfather can investigate one person any night, but not two nights in a row. The Godfather is told what general faction the investigated person belongs to (ie, Mafia/Innocent/QA/GR) Alloctaed Roles * Grim Reaper: * Mafia: * Quarky Agents: * Innocents Conclusion Notes Host Players Trivia * First game to introduce Quarky Agents Category:Games